


Утро

by adella_green



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Summary: То, во что это в итоге вырослоhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/26586760
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Утро

Пылинка села Офелии на нос, и та, чихнув, проснулась. Она обернулась на лежащую рядом Элоизу. Та ещё спала, её длинные пшеничные волосы были разбросаны по подушкам. Офелия не удержалась и погладила её по щеке, затем наклонилась для поцелуя и застала тот момент, когда девушка открыла глаза.   
\- Доброе утро, моя королева, - нежно и почтительно произнесла Офелия.   
\- Доброе утро, моя волшебница, - ответила Элоиза.   
Расстояние между их лицами было совсем небольшим, и Элоиза чуть подняла голову, чтобы поцеловать Офелию. Руками она прижала её к себе и крепко обняла.  
Офелия незаметно для себя зажмурилась от удовольствия.  
\- В три заседание Кабинета министров… - королева бросила взгляд на лунные часы. - Думаю, сегодня обойдёмся без завтрака.  
\- Всегда рада, - пробормотала Офелия в предвкушении того, что заменит им приём пищи.  
Элоиза запустила свои тонкие прохладные руки сначала под одеяло, потом под ночную рубашку Офелии. Та медленно развязала ленточки на воротнике и позволила девушке снять с себя рубашку.  
Элоиза пробежалась руками по телу Офелии и затем приступила к более тщательной инспекции. Сначала глубоко поцеловала в губы, одной рукой придерживая за ухом свои пушистые волосы, перешла к шее, плечам и наконец груди, обведя несколько раз соски большими пальцами, а потом по очереди припав к ним ртом.  
Офелия глубоко вздохнула и присела на кровати, пытаясь поймать поцелуй. Элоиза постаралась растянуть его, вспомнив прошлую ночь, которая тоже началась довольно поздно.  
Магесса вспомнила кое-что другое и потянулась к прикроватному столику. Она достала из ящика флакон из тёмно-синего стекла и открыла его.   
\- Подставь руки, - попросила она Элоизу.   
Та послушно протянула ладони. Офелия вылила на них немного густой жидкости с приятным ароматом роз, мяты и чего-то неуловимого.  
\- Монарда, - пояснила девушка и тоже налила в свою руку немного масла.  
Поставив флакон на столик, она начала втирать жидкость в предплечья Элоизы, а когда оно впиталось, сняла с неё рубашку.  
Элоиза вмассировала масло в кисти и продолжила начатое. Офелия на секунду позже повторяла все её движения на ней.  
Медитативные и сосредоточенные ласки продолжались какое-то время, пока Офелия не выдержала и перехватила инициативу. Она опустила Элоизу на подушки и откинула мешавшееся одеяло. Её растрёпанная чёрная коса упала на плечо. Когда Офелия опустила голову к животу Элоизы, её волосы немного пощекотали его, но это было больше приятно, чем мучительно.  
Элоиза захотела поцеловать девушку, но не решилась помешать ей осуществлять задуманное. Тем более, что та уже поднесла руку к лобку и нежно провела вниз, аккуратно раздвигая тонкие волосы. Затем она потёрла влажные кончики пальцев, довольно улыбнулась и протянула их к бёдрам. Она недолго рисовала на них загадочные знаки, и вслед за этим вставила пальцы в готовое к этому влагалище.  
Девушки поймали взгляд друг друга. Не отводя глаз, Офелия опытными движениями касалась всех нужных точек, большим пальцем водя по самой чувствительной. Затем она ускорила темп и сосредоточилась на том, чтобы доставить наибольшее удовольствие. От усердия она закусила губу, и это заставило Элоизу тихо застонать от осознания испытываемой нежности. Стон легко перетёк в едва сдерживаемый крик, и чтобы его остановить, Элоиза вцепилась в простынь. Они всё ещё старались поддерживать тайну своих отношений и не хотели, чтобы слуги что-то заподозрили.   
С чувством выполненного долга Офелия освободила уставшую руку и легла рядом с Элоизой, прижавшись к ней всем телом. Всё ещё слегка дрожа от приятного напряжения, девушка привстала и поцеловала Офелию, обхватив ладонью её лицо. Затем она шумно выдохнула и снова упала на подушки.  
Волшебница зашептала ей на ухо что-то милое и бессмысленное. Отдышавшись, Элоиза начала ещё один поцелуй, долгий и глубокий. Потом, целуя шею, грудь, живот, она спустилась ниже и припала ртом к разгорячённой и влажной промежности.  
Офелия, зная, что за этим последует, лежала, зажав рот руками и тихо смеясь от удовольствия. В какой-то момент она отняла руки и опустила их на голову Элоизы, погрузив пальцы в её мягкие волосы. Та поняла этот намёк и начала усерднее двигать языком.  
В конце концов, когда девушка поняла, что добилась желаемого результата, она посмотрела на любимую и встретилась с ней взглядом. Глаза Офелии были тёмные и сияли от радости и выступивших слёз. Она широко улыбалась и протягивала к Элоизе руки, зовя её в свои объятия.  
В который раз удивившись чувственности Офелии, королева поднялась и крепко обняла её.

Через несколько долгих минут ласковых разговоров им пришлось встать и одеться. Они затянули друг другу корсеты, не забывая целовать открытые участки плеч. Элоиза помогла Офелии надеть синее дневное платье и облачилась в свой привычный мужской костюм.   
Волшебница деловыми движениями повесила на пояс мешочки со снадобьями и магическими предметами, которые могли пригодиться в любой момент, и подняла взгляд на королеву. Та стояла и задумчиво любовалась ею.  
\- Пора спускаться, - сказала Офелия.   
\- Мне кажется, слуги всё о нас знают, а с ними и вся страна, - невпопад ответила Элоиза.  
\- Не думаю, что это как-то повредит твоей репутации, раз до сих пор на неё не повлияло, - успокоила её магесса. - Да и ничего неподобающего в наших отношениях нет. Да, мы немного не совпадаем по рангу, но лучше жить с верным соратником, чем с кем-то знатным, но чужим.  
\- Ты права. Спасибо.  
Офелия обняла девушку и хитро улыбнулась.  
\- Подозреваю, я во многом права.

**Author's Note:**

> То, во что это в итоге выросло  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586760


End file.
